The Reality of the Dream
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: As she came outside she stopped in her tracks. Her apartment was gone. The whole landscape had changed. She tried to breathe. This was surely a dream and she would wake up any moment now. Gibbs/OC Written as a prize.
1. Chapter 1

**I had this dream. Weird of course and as usual I have no idea how it ended. Still the start and some of the story was in my dream. Details were added. Name and origin of the female have been changed to protect the innocent. This was w****ritten as Hangman prize(s) for ****akaeve ****over at the NFA Community.**

'''''''''''''''''

**The reality of the dream**

'''''''''''''''''''''''

There wasn't anything on TV. Cathy kept going through the channels though. It helped with the boredom. It had been a long day at work and then Tom had to be a jerk to her, again. Why did she stay with him? She really should break up with the guy. So what if she wasn't a blond and she didn't have big, fake boobs. If Tom didn't like her brown hair, her healthy voluptuous frame and her real sized boobs then to hell with him.

Another channel and then another channel went by. Suddenly something seemed interesting and caught her eye. It was some sort of hospital room with a lady who had baby in her arms and three nurses beside her. Something else caught her eye. She turned around and was shocked to see the woman with the baby and the three nurses sitting in her own living room. They were all watching her with shocked eyes. This was weird. Her mind was playing tricks on her.

She turned back to the TV, turned it off, took a deep breath and turned back around. One by one the nurses started to fade away and disappeared. Her eyes came to rest on the woman with the baby. Nothing happened. She was still there. Shocked and gripping the baby in her arms rather tight. Cathy took a step closer to her but the woman stood on steady feet.

"Who are you? How did I get here?"

Cathy shook her head. "I honestly don't know." She watched as the woman quickly passed her and then seemed to hurry away. Cathy had to know what was going on. She threw the TV control on the sofa and hurried after the other woman. She ran through the front door, slammed it shut after her and as she got outside she halted in yet another shock. There was a hospital right outside her apartment but that was impossible. There had never been a hospital there. Cathy saw the woman hurry inside the hospital and she decided to follow. She half ran inside and almost right away she almost bumped in to the woman with the child. "What is going on?"

The woman looked at her and shook her head.

"Miss Greger, where have you been?"

Cathy recognized that voice. She saw him walking up to the woman next to her. NCIS. No way.

"Agent Gibbs, I.. I do not know."

Agent Gibbs? Wait, what?

Gibbs looked at Laura Greger. She seemed confused and who was the woman next to her? "And you are?"

Cathy shook her head. "No, no this isn't real." She started to back away, turned and quickly ran back outside.

Something was going on. "Dinozzo, stay with her." He motioned to Laura. He hurried after the unknown woman who must have something to do with all this. 

As she came outside she stopped in her tracks. Her apartment was gone. The whole landscape had changed. She tried to breathe. This was surely a dream and she would wake up any moment now. She felt a presence beside her but did not bother to turn.

Gibbs observed her carefully. Whoever the woman was she seemed to be rather upset. He waited. 

Ok, calm down. She turned to the man beside her and she had to ask. "Leroy Jethro Gibbs?"

He eyed her carefully. Who had told her his name? "Yes?" 

She shook her head. "Ok, this is just… not real." She wondered how he would react but she had to try. She raised her hand and touched his arm gently.

He lowered his gaze to see her hand on his arm. She squeezed gently. He wasn't sure what was going on but obviously this woman was more confused the he was.

She removed her hand from him arm. "This is not real." She started to walk back to the hospital. Whatever was going on she would be home soon. Agent Gibbs was not real. She knew that. This had to be a dream.

Gibbs was right behind her and continued to study her. She didn't seem to be acting. 

Once inside the hall she found a chair and sat down. She buried her head in her hands not knowing what to do. 

Gibbs walked over to Laura Greger who was watching them. "Who is this woman?" He motioned for the brunette on the chair. 

"I don't know." 

He decided to try a different approach. "What happened?" 

Laura took a deep breath. She had no idea. "Suddenly I was in someone's living room with the three nurses that were in my room. She…" Laura pointed to the woman on the chair. "…seemed shocked to see us and then…." Would Agent Gibbs believe her? 

"Then what?" ´He urged her on. 

"She turned off the TV and the nurses vanished into thin air. Like magic. I know it sounds crazy but that's what happened." She looked back at Agent Dinozzo and then towards Agent Gibbs again. 

Tony eyed Gibbs over Laura's shoulder. This was weird. 

"Not to mention, me and the nurses were on the TV. We were in the hospital room but on the TV screen too and at the same time in the living room. I.. I can't explain it but it's true." Laura looked out and remembered something else. "Also when I left her apartment it was right next to the hospital but now it seems to be gone. Her apartment building was right outside there and now it's not." She clutched her baby closer just happy to be back. "I'm not lying."

"I believe you." Gibbs answered. He did not know how this could have happened but he did believe her. Laura Greger had proved to be an honest woman through all the mess their just closed case had proven to be. She had been honest with them from the get go when everyone else had lied, so he believed her. "Tony, take her back to her room. She needs to rest." 

Tony nodded but so badly wanted to stay and find out more. 

Laura took one last look at the other woman on the chair while remembering her own confusion. "Agent Gibbs, take care of her. Whatever is going on she shouldn't have to go through this alone." 

"She won't have to." He said right before Tony started to lead her away. He turned and watched the brown haired woman stare out in space. Her face was white and she seemed lost. He grabbed a chair, brought it up next to her and sat down. 

Cathy blinked and tried to focus. "I don't know what is going on." She answered before the question was asked. 

"I know." He said. "What did you mean when you said 'this isn't real'?"

She turned to face him and wondered what she should say. "I…" she knew better than to lie to Agent Gibbs. "Where I come from you are just a character on a TV show. You are not real. Neither is Tony, Tim, Ziva, Abby, Ducky or the rest." She was a little amused to see the familiar raise of an eyebrow at that but she did not let it show. 

This was different. "Ok, well I can guarantee you I am real." With that he reached out and placed his hand over one of hers. 

She looked down at his hand. "I know." She whispered rather low. 

She really looked so lost and he did want to help her. He removed his hand from hers. "Tell me about myself." 

She looked back up at him. "I beg your pardon?" 

"If I am a character on a TV show then you have watched the show so you must know a little about me. Tell me about myself." He gave her a small smile to let her know it was ok. 

"I… I don't watch all the time but I do know a little, yes." She took a deep breath trying to ignore those pretty blue eyes. "You've been married four times. Divorced three." She did not go on as she was sure he would pick up on that she knew about his first wife and daughter

She knew about Shannon and Kelly. Not many people knew about them. 

"You build boats in the basement which makes people wonder how you get them out of there." She did not get far as he spoke up. 

"How do I get them out?" He had to ask. 

She gave him a small smile then. "Just break the bottle." 

He chuckled at that. He never had answered that question when people had asked. 

She looked at him and had to ask it. "How can this be real? How can you sit there and be real?" 

He shook his head. She wasn't faking this. "I don't know but how about you tell me your name?"

She had to laugh a bit at that. "Oh, I'm Cathy O'Brien." She held out her hand.

He smiled and took her hand in his. "I'm Jethro Gibbs but then you already knew that." He took notice how her whole face lit up when she smiled. He stood up and she did the same. "I guess this means you are coming home with me."

He didn't even know her although she was aware of his chivalrous side. "No, I can't…."

He spoke up again before she finished the sentence. "Do you have anywhere to stay?" He knew she did not but he wanted to give her a chance to say it.

She shook her head. "No, I don't."

"Then it's settled. Besides since you know about me you most likely know about my house to so no surprises for you there."

What else could she do but accept her fate? Since she had on more than one occasion wished that Agent Gibbs was real so she could get to know him she might as well take advantage of the situation. No matter how it came about and not matter how long it would last. She saw Tony Dinozzo walking up to them and waited for either him of Gibbs to say something.

"Dinozzo, meet Cathy O'Brien." Gibbs motioned towards Cathy.

Cathy held out her hand. "Hello."

Tony shook the woman's hand. "Hi, I'm…."

"She already knows who you are."

Tony looked at Gibbs as he released Cathy's hand. "So eh, What Miss Greger said happened is real?"

Gibbs sighed. "Yes and we have no idea how it happened. Drop us of at my place and then head back to NCIS, finish up and go home. Tell the others to do the same."

Tony knew not to ask anything else and started to walk away. This was some unreal situation here. Some sort of Twilight Zone episode.

~POOF~

It was so unreal and yet so real at the same time. Two hours ago she had been at home alone and now here she was sitting in Agent Gibbs' living room. A living room she had until now thought was made up for a TV show. How wrong she had been. She heard the man himself talk on the phone. She couldn't hear what he was saying but she suspected it had to do with her.

"Ok, thanks McGee." Gibbs shut the phone and walked out to the living room. He sat down and simply looked at the woman that was seated on his sofa.

"What?" There was something unnerving about the way he looked at her.

"McGee checked all kinds of records and you…." He wasn't even sure himself what to say. According to McGee she didn't exist but he was looking at her. She was there.

"I'm not real here am I?" She asked him since she had a pretty good idea of what he was going to say.

He shook his head.

"So in my world you don't exist and here I don't exist. Which one is real?" She said out loud and sank back in to the sofa.

"I don't know but I do know that I'm real and so are you. We can go from there." He tried to cheer her up. He could not imagine how it must be to be in a place you really didn't belong.

She kept staring at him. "How?"

"Well you don't have anywhere to go so you'll stay here. I have a guest room you can use. We need to buy you some clothes and food…"

She sat up and tried to protest but got nowhere.

"You need clothes and food. No arguments about it." He said in a loud but kind voice.

She sank back in to the sofa again. "Fine."

He smirked a bit then. "Good"

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**FF hasn't allowed me to upload anything for two days now. Was supposed to upload once a day with this story but that failed.**

''''''''''''''''

Tim looked around the hospital room. "What exactly are we looking for Boss?"

"Anything out of the ordinary." He answered right before he left to step out into the hall way.

Tim looked over at Tony who simply shrugged. When Gibbs was out of ear shot he had to ask again. "You really aren't playing a joke on me are you?"

Tony shook his head again. "McGee, we are here aren't we? Gibbs asked you to look up that woman for him and you found nothing. No trace of her existence."

That was true. He had and the fact that he had found nothing made him feel uneasy. Everyone had some sort of history but not this woman. It was uncanny.

Tony went on. "No. I am serious. That's just what happened. I don't know all the details though. You have to ask Gibbs for those."

"Ask me for what?" Gibbs said as he got back in to the hospital room. He had a pretty good idea of what that was though. "McGee, just spit it out?"

"Ok well, about the woman and her TV." He hoped he wouldn't have to say anything else.

Gibbs sighed. "Tony isn't playing a prank on you and no, I do not know how she got here. That' why we're here. Now get back to work." He watched as both men got right back to doing just that. He had no idea where to begin himself. This was way out of his league. Still he figured this was a good start.

Ziva entered the room. "I spoke to the three nurses and it seems they cannot remember anything. I tried to be discreet when I talked to them but they honestly have no idea what I was talking about."

Tony stopped what he was doing and looked over at Gibbs. This was an interesting twist.

"That does complicate things." Like this wasn't complicated enough to begin with.

"Gibbs, are you sure this woman is not making this up?" Ziva inquired.

He shook his head at her. It was a legit question. "No, she isn't."

Ziva nodded. She trusted Gibbs's judgment. "I do not know where to go from here. This is not something I have experienced before."

"You think we have?" Tony spoke up.

Ziva was about to reply but didn't get a chance when Gibbs spoke again.

"Dinozzo keep looking. You too, McGee. Make sure you cover every inch. Don't forget the hall way and the outside. Ziva, you're with me."

~POOF~

Laura Greger looked at them and couldn't understand what they were talking about. "I don't understand."

Gibbs exchanged a quick look with Ziva. He had suspected as much when Ziva had told him the nurses didn't remember anything. "You don't remember what happened yesterday?"

"Did something happen?" She tried to remember.

Ziva took a step forward. "There was an incident at the hospital and someone said you might have witnessed it."

Laura shook her head. "No, I didn't witness anything. I'm sorry. Whoever said that was mistaken."

Ziva knew Gibbs was not wrong. Neither was Tony but this woman was not lying either. "Thank you for your time."

"I wish I could help you." She said as she followed them to the door.

They waited until the door was closed and they had walked a bit before they started to talk.

"The nurses do not remember and she does not remember. However, we do know it happened since you and Tony were there. Have you talked to Miss O'Brien this morning?" Ziva asked as she came to a halt.

"No, she was asleep when I left but I'm going to go home and talk to her now. I'll drop you off at the hospital so you can help the guys." He opened the car door and wondered if this meant that Cathy would not remember anything either.

~POOF~

Cathy awoke and felt somewhat disoriented. She looked around and wondered where she was. As she started to remember the feeling of disbelief crept into her. It did make her determined to find out more. She got up and put on the robe that was on the chair. She hurried over to the door and opened it. "Hello?" When she did not get an answer she continued on. She soon descended down the stairs, looked at the familiar and yet not so familiar surroundings. She must be in some sort of dream right? She entered the kitchen and for some reason her eyes was drawn to the yellow note on the fridge. She froze. It said Cathy. This was unreal. She reached out and opened it.

_Help yourself to anything in here. I'll be back soon. Hopefully I'll have some answers. Gibbs._

She re read the note again and again. Ok, so this was still a dream right? She placed the note on the table and suddenly felt light headed. She pulled out a chair and sat down. This was not happening was it? She pinched herself hoping it might wake her but no. She was still here, in this kitchen. What did this all mean? A door was opened and she stood up as she bit her lower lip not sure what to expect.

Gibbs heard the noise in the kitchen and headed in that direction. He stopped when he saw her. Clad in a bathrobe, bare feet and she seemed to have a look of fear on her face. Did she remember anything? "Good morning."

She swallowed hard. "Good morning." She picked up the piece of paper. "I read your note."

He nodded as he took another step closer to her. "I hate to say it but I don't have any answers for you." He watched her carefully as she seemed to take in what he said. "You ok?"

She shrugged. "I.. still feels like a dream. I'm just confused."

He was pleased when she seemed to start to relax. "But you do remember how you got here?"

"Well, yes. How could I forget?" She asked.

"Well the nurses you were with, although only for a short moment, do not remember anything. Laura Greger doesn't remember anything either." He waited for a reaction.

None of them remembered? How could that be? She remembered everything very clearly. How could they not? She sat back down again.

Gibbs pulled out a chair and sat down. "You can't give up hope yet."

She shook her head. "No, I'm not I just thought….."

"It would be easier if they remembered also?" When she gave him a nod he continued. "It might have helped or it wouldn't have made a difference."

That was true.

"Right now I'm just glad you remember. Can't imagine how I would have explained all this to you." When she gave him a smile in response he smiled back at her. "Now get dressed. I'll make you some breakfast."

~POOF~

Cathy really liked sitting in Gibbs' garden. Needed some touch ups but it was none the less quite charming. It had been a lazy first day here with not really understanding anything. There really was no need to go and explore DC. She had lived in it herself so in this, world, it was probably the same. Or was it? She shook heard head trying to avoid those thoughts. The air felt chilly but she still didn't want to leave. The fact that she was sitting right on the porch didn't bother her either. It was cozy this way.

She did feel foolish sitting there and letting them do all the work in finding out how she got here. Then again if there was anything to find they would find it. She shifted her feet a little as she wrapped her arms around her body for a little warmth. At that moment a blanket was draped over she shoulders. She looked up and smiled as Gibbs took a seat next to her. "Thanks."

"We found nothing in the hospital, or the hallway or on the outside." He didn't know what else to say. Now that they had checked the hospital he didn't know what else to do.

"I appreciate you trying." Had she really expected it to be that easy? No but she had hoped.

He wanted to do more to help her. He really did. "You've been out here long?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Don't think so. It's nice to just sit here and think things over."

"Lot of things to think about I can imagine." He smiled when she chuckled a bit. "I'm sure it will take a bit getting used to."

"Yeah." Like the fact that here Agent Gibbs was real and she was not. That was a hard fact to wrap her mind around.

He really couldn't understand what it must be like for her to be in this situation. She seemed to be handling it pretty well though.

She looked back at Gibbs. "Thanks for letting me stay here."

It was said in such a low and almost childlike voice it took him aback a bit. "I really couldn't leave you at the hospital."

"You could have and most people probably would have." Although she knew he wouldn't have.

He smirked a little at her. "I'm not like most people."

"No you are not." Cathy agreed. The wind was picking up and she wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "So you think this will work?"

"You mean you living here?" When she nodded he continued. "We'll make it work."

"We don't even know how long I might be here for." She tried to object.

"We'll take it one day at a time. We'll be fine." He tried to soothe her worries. Where she was staying should be the least of her problems.

She was satisfied with that. She really, as he had pointed out the day before, had nowhere to go anyway.

~POOF~

"Again, who knows about my… er, arrival?"

He chuckled at that. "That would be Dinozzo, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer and Abby."

She had pretty much figured it would be them. "And they want to meet me?"

He nodded. "Yeah, Abby can't wait. She is really intrigued by this." On cue the front door was opened and familiar voices could be heard. He noticed that Cathy stiffened and he walked over to her. "It will be ok. If it gets too much  
>let me know and I'll kick them out." He winked at her and was rewarded with a smile.<p>

"Gibbs!" Abby hurried towards the kitchen. She came to a halt as she saw Gibbs turn towards her and then saw the woman next to him. "Oh, I've heard so much about you that I feel like I know you." Abby threw her arms around the woman but right away she thought better of it and withdrew. "I'm Abby."

Cathy smiled at the Goth "I'm Cathy. It's nice to meet you Abby."

"Oh, love your English accent." Abby cooed. "Come and met the gang." Abby linked her arm with Cathy.

Gibbs watched the women head to the living room and laughed. He soon followed them.

They entered the living room and Cathy suddenly felt a little self-conscious at being the center of attention when all heads turned to look at her. "Hello." She waved at them.

"Guys, this is Cathy." Abby suddenly remembered what she had been told. "I don't have to introduce anyone do I? You know what. I'll do it anyway. That's Ducky, Tim, Tony, that's Jimmy over there and that's Ziva."

Cathy nodded at them.

Gibbs came to stand next to Cathy and looked at everyone gathered. "I can imagine you have some questions for Cathy but we really don't know how she ended up here."

Ducky stood up and walked over to the young woman. "Hello my dear, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Cathy took his hand and shook it. "It's nice to meet you too, Doctor Mallard." Somehow calling him Ducky didn't seem right.

"No no, it's Ducky please." He said as he let go of her hand. "I hope you do not mind me asking but where you came from we're we really just characters in a TV-Show?"

Cathy bowed her head slightly. For some reason she felt ashamed at admitting that. "Yes."

"Intriguing I must say. Now come and sit my dear. Let us get to know you." He offered Cathy an arm to which she accepted.

Gibbs watched as they all took an interest in Cathy who herself seemed a little uncomfortable.

"I like her." Abby said right before she joined the others.

Gibbs continued to watch them all interact. "Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

She had to admit it had been pretty easy. A lot easier then she would have thought. In the past few days she had gotten to know Gibbs and he had gotten to know her. They had agreed on how to work this out. So he paid for some new clothes for her and food but she did other things like clean the house. Besides it wouldn't last like this forever, at some point, in some way she was bound to go home wasn't she?

"You seem to be in deep thoughts."

She turned around and smiled at him. "I can't thank you enough for doing this for me." She had thanked him more than once already but somehow it didn't feel enough.

"I told you, don't worry about it, it's fine and you're welcome." He really liked having her around. Knowing that there was someone waiting for him when he got home from work was a feeling he started to cherish once again. "Wish I had more answers for you about how you got here but got nothing."

"It's ok. I know you are trying and that is appreciated." She washed off her hands and then dried them with a towel. "Shouldn't you be at work right now?"

"We don't have much to do so I thought I'd take you out to lunch. You've been here several days now and you really haven't left the house much except for when Abby has dragged you to one or two of her haunts." He said in a nice voice so she wouldn't take it the wrong way.

"Oh, DC is probably the same here as in my world so no biggie." Truth was she was getting a little bored but just a little.

"Well no matter, I am taking you out for lunch and then who knows." He gently took her arm and guided her from the kitchen.

"Oh, sounds mysterious." She joked with him.

"Sorry to disappoint you but nothing mysterious with a lunch, perhaps a walk and just some relaxing outside." He took her jacket and held it for her as she put it on.

She turned to face him and gave him a smile that made him smile back at her as well. "That sounds fabulous."

~POOF~

It had been fabulous. A really nice lunch and followed by a long walk. A really long walk but she wasn't about to complain even though one of her feet's ached just a little bit. "I had a great time today." She said as he joined her on the couch.

He watched as she massaged her left foot. "Are you ok?"

She didn't want to bring attention to it. "Fine. I had an injury when I was young and it bothers me sometimes when I walk a great distance."

"You should have told me." He moved and gently took her foot in his hands.

It caught her off guard a bit but she soon relaxed as he started to massage it. "It's ok. I enjoyed the walk. I like to take long walks and if I get a little pain from it, so be it."

He wasn't sure if she was saying it for his benefit or not but he kept working on her foot.

She sank back a bit and closed her eyes. "You're good at this."

He chuckled. "I've had practice."

"Mmm…." This was heaven.

As he continued the massage he glanced over at her. He didn't know how long she as going to stay but he really hoped it would be for a while. He liked her and enjoyed the time they spent together. She opened her eyes and as she looked at him he knew he had to suppress whatever feelings he was starting to have. Could he do that?

She wasn't sure why he looked at her so serious but she didn't mind. The fact that he was touching her, albeit only her foot, made her a little tense but in a good way. No, she needed to move this long. "That actually feels much better." She sat up and drew her leg away from him.

"Glad to be of help." He said as he tried to shake himself from his thoughts. "You need another one you let me know."

She smirked at him. "Careful I just might take you up on that."

"I hope you do." He said before he got up. "I'll make us some coffee."

She watched him leave and sank back in to the sofa again. "Girl, what are you doing?" She whispered to herself.

~POOF~

"Cathy." He yelled. "I got something for you." He said when he saw her as he came in to the living room.

She looked up as he got something from his bag then came over to her and held out a shoe box. She had to admit she was curious. She stood and rounded the table. She took the box, opened it and on top of a small pile of  
>papers was an ID card. She took the card and studied it. It looked real.<p>

He watched her face with interest. First it showed excitement, then shock and now as she looked up at him again she seemed touched.

She didn't know what to say. She had not thought this was even possible. "You did this?" Her voice was soft

"It wasn't easy but yeah, I managed to pull it off." He watched as she looked down in the box again. "There is a passport there, birth certificate and…" He was caught off guard when suddenly he was enveloped in a big hug. The box along with her arm that was holding the box almost crushed between their two bodies. His own arms wrapped around her in response.

"Thank You." She whispered close to his ear.

He felt some tingling in him when he felt her breath on his skin. He hoped she did not notice. "Couldn't have you none existing now could we?" He tried to joke.

She withdrew from him and smiled.

"You do look a bit tired so you should head to bed. I'll do my own cooking tonight." Not to mention he needed some time alone to think.

"Ok." She couldn't argue. She was tired. She started to walk away but right away she turned back to him and gave him another big hug

His arms came around her again and he closed his eyes briefly. It felt so right to have her so close. Suddenly he felt her lips on his cheek right before she backed and walked away. He was now standing alone in the living room. He tried to get his thoughts in order. He smacked the back of his head. What was wrong with him? He couldn't be falling for this woman. At some point in time she most likely would go back to the place she came from. Sure he  
>would miss her. She was a nice person. He liked talking to her. She was smart, funny, caring and very beautiful. He shook his head again and started to clean up after her. The only reason she had hugged him was because of the gift he had given her. She had just been grateful. That was it.<p>

She closed the bed room door behind her. What was she doing? The first hug had seemed appropriate somehow. The second might have been overkill but she was so happy over the gift he had given her. Then there was the kiss? What had she been thinking? Sure it wasn't a real kiss just on his check but still. She had always thought that he was a handsome guy with good values and now when she had been around him for real that had only been enhanced. He had been so kind to her and she did something like this? Something he did not have any interest in.

~POOF~

It was early when Cathy made her way down to the kitchen. Right away she saw him seated by the table with his coffee. "Good morning." Who was she kidding? If she stayed here then chances were her feelings would grow and she might screw up their friendship.

He looked up and smiled at her "Morning." Who was he kidding? He had been thinking about her all night. Something had to be done or he would ruin their friendship.

"Listen, I've been thinking." She brought out a cup and poured herself some coffee. She carried the cup over to the table and seated herself. "Since I now exist, thank you very much…"

He smiled back at her.

".. Not to mention that it seems I also have a good resume so I can start to look for a job, earn some money and even find myself somewhere to live." She brought the cup to her lips and drank some of the coffee.

"No." He said rather quickly and realized he had just said it out loud.

Cathy blinked as she sat down her cup. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, you don't have to feel like you have to move. I rather like having you around." He didn't want her to leave. He wasn't sure what was going to happen but he wanted her to stay.

"I don't feel I have to but this isn't my home. It's yours and I'm a guest. I don't want to overstay my welcome." Maybe not the biggest reason she thought she had to leave but it would do.

He shook his head. "Like I said, I like having you around." He kept his eyes on her and debated whether or not to go any further.

She smiled at him. "I do like being here but at some point we just might…." She ended it there not sure what she was really going to say.

"We might what?" He wanted to know what she had planned to say.

She was in dangerous territory now. "It's nothing." She got up and walked over to the sink. The sound of a chair being moved was heard and she knew he was right behind her.

He leaned forward a bit and spoke low near her ear. "Tell me." He couldn't help but to think that maybe she was feeling the same thing he was. He needed to know.

She closed her eyes and opened them again. What was she doing? She turned to face him and found he was standing extremely close. The way he looked at her. Did he feel the same? "We just might screw things up." She answered in a hushed tone.

He brought a hand up and moved some of her hair away from her face. He let his hand stay by her face as he cupped her chin with it. "We just might make things better." He leaned forward and captured her lips with his. She seemed stunned at first but then she kissed him as well. She did feel the same.

She couldn't believe this. He felt the same. She responded whole heartedly as her hands came up to rest on his chest. The kiss became deep and for a moment she was completely lost in the sensation.

It had been a long time since a kiss had had this impact on him. He felt like he was drowning and he did not want to be saved. Suddenly she pushed him gently away and he opened his eyes to look at her. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing is wrong but should we really go this way?"

He knew what she was talking about. "Neither one of us knows what is going to happen so for now why don't we enjoy each other and use the time we have."

That did sound good to her but at the same time it scared her. "Yeah." She hugged him and soon felt his arms around her. She didn't want to leave yet and truly hoped that that moment still was far away.

As he held her in his arms he really hoped it wasn't her time to go back any time soon. He wanted to be with her, really get to know her and he wanted her to stay here with him. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the closeness while he inhaled her soft perfume. He was falling for her more and more. He didn't even dare to think how this would end for them.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been unreal how happy he had been the last few weeks. Still a part of him had held back a bit because at some point it would end.

**"Yes, at some point it does end or does it?"  
><strong>  
>Gibbs almost jumped around at the booming voice. He blinked trying to understand what he was seeing. Looking back at him was a rather big man with white beard. In fact put a Santa suit on him and he'd be perfect. Gibbs didn't<br>feel any fear so he casually asked. "Who are you?"

**"That my dear Agent Gibbs; is not important. I am not Santa Claus by the way."**

Ok, so the guy heard could read his mind. Charming.

**"What is important is the guest you are housing at the moment."  
><strong>  
>"Cathy." He said out loud and suddenly he knew. This was it. She was going back home.<p>

**"Yes and whether she is going back home or not is up to you."**

Gibbs blinked. "It's up to me?"

**"Yes, you seem to have grown rather fond of her and she seems to be happy here. Do you wish for her to go back home?"**

"I.. I…" He wished he could keep her here but that wouldn't be right. That would be selfish. Sure they were happy but life had no guarantees. He wanted to be with her but she deserved better. She deserved to go home.

**"Is that what you wish?"**

"Stop reading my thoughts!" Gibbs almost yelled. It was really annoying. His thoughts returned to Cathy. He thought of her lying upstairs in his bed. He wanted to keep here there, next to him and to wake up next to her each morning. No, she had a family at home. They needed her back. No time to be selfish now. He had to admit he was torn but in the end he needed to do the right thing. He looked over to the other man. "Aren't you going to comment on my thoughts?"

**"You told me to stop reading them so I did."**

Of course he did. "Send her home." He said in a dejected voice as he turned back towards the boat.

**"You do realize that once she is gone you will have no memory of her."**

Those words made Gibbs turn back to the other man again. No memories? He didn't even get to keep the memories? On the other hand maybe it would help not remembering her. "Send her back." He hated saying those words.

**"Would you like to say good bye?"**

Gibbs shook his head. This was hard enough as it was. There was a sparkle and a second later the man was gone. "I'm sorry Cathy." He said out loud.

~POOF~

Things weren't so simple anymore. Now that she was involved with Gibbs her desire to go home had weakened. She would have to go home at some point or was she? She was still here but in some way she had traveled here and a travel often included a way home. It was still a bit unreal.

Suddenly there was a strange feeling she that came over her. Like someone was watching her. She turned around and saw a man looking at her. She sat up covering herself in the blanket but for some reason felt no fear from this  
>man. He looked kind and sort of like Santa clause but without the suit. "What… Who are you?"<p>

**"I am not Santa Clause."**

He could read thoughts. Terrific.

**"Who I am is not important. However what is important is your answer to my question."**

"What question would that be?" She felt eerily calm in the presence of this man.

**"Would you like to go home?"**

Home? She could go home? That made her happy and incredible sad at the same time. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do. She liked it here. She liked being with Gibbs. "I…I…"

**"You are not sure. That is understandable. Agent Gibbs was the same way."**

Those words made her sit up more straight. "You talked to Gibbs?" What did Gibbs say? Did he want her to stay?

**"He told me I should send you back home."**

"Oh." He didn't want her here.

**"He does want you here but he felt it selfish of him to be the one that kept you here."**

Those words made Cathy smile and suddenly again, her decision was back to being difficult. "What if I don't go back? My family…?"

**"There will be no trace of you in your world. Your family and friends will live on as usual except you never existed."**

That made things easier and yet it did not. Deep down she could kid herself but she knew what she wanted. She was happy here and even though she didn't know if it would always be her and Gibbs she knew the answer to the man's question. "I want to stay."

**"Are you sure?"**

Cathy nodded. "I am sure."

**"Decision made."**

There was a bright sparkle and a second later the man was gone. Cathy blinked and looked around. She was still there. Wait, had this been a dream? Was the other world a dream? She felt really confused at what had occurred. She shook her has she suddenly felt incredible sleepy. There was a fear growing in her. "No, don't want to go back. No… going… back."

~POOF~

He looked at this watch. Four hours since whoever or whatever had visited him. Still he remembered Cathy. What did that mean? That he would remember her. He decided not to dwell on it. It didn't matter since she would be gone anyway. He put his tools down and headed for the stairs. He wasn't sure if remembering her would be a good or a bad thing. Maybe a little bit of both. It would be nice to remember her beautiful face and that smile she used to give him.

He opened the door to the basement and as he walked over the threshold he could have sworn that he heard something. He stopped to listen but nothing. He shrugged as he closed the door behind him. He continued on and decided to go to the bed room. He might as well get used the idea of an empty bed again. There was another sound and he couldn't quite place it. He walked up the stairs and was soon outside the bed room. He took a deep breath and opened the door. There it was. An empty bed. It felt a lot more difficult than he had thought it would. He walked over and sat down on the bed. It still looked slept in.

Cathy halted in the door frame when she saw him. She kept quiet and simply studied him. He looked so lonely. She watched as he grabbed the shirt she had slept in and smelled it. She couldn't take it anymore. "Hey."

His head jerked up and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. She standing right there clad in his robe. "Cathy?"

"Yeah, if you feel like sniffing the real thing is right here." She said as she walked over to him.

He let go of the shirt and stood up immediately. When she got closer he embraced her and held on tight. "I thought you…."

"I know." She silenced him as her own arms wrapped around him. "Very selfless of you, to send me back home but you didn't count on one thing."

He drew back to look at her. To make sure she was there.

She smiled at him. "I wanted to stay as much as you wanted me to."

"Are you sure?" She was really here.

She nodded at him. "I'm sure. You got me and I am not leaving."

He broke out in a full blown smile then. "You couldn't possible know how happy I am right now." He said as he drew her back into his arms.

"Oh I know." She whispered in his ear. "I know."

~THE END~


End file.
